User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Of the Months: August (2019)
Wiki Voting Has Closed! Discord/private voting extends until the 28th! but, summer break is coming up for me so hopefully july, august, and september voting will be posted normally! laughs nerviously in the background so about that that didnt happen im sure everyone is sick of me just mopping about in this first couple paragraphs about how i try but in my defense i was on vaca in the end of june and i was waiting for more people to vote (which no one did rip). i promoise august will be the month im on the ball. famous last words, eh? anyway, congrats to wise and all the owners in the children of the nile for their wins this month! go leave some nice comments or i'll get ur wiki account suspended. now, off to the voting! IMPORTANT: VOTING ON THE WIKI WILL END JULY 24TH AND DISCORD VOTING ENDS THE 28TH ' 'Rules 'CoTM' *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. *Characters with the same DESTINY cannot win. However, let's say they have the same parent but two different destinies, that's fine. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that violates these rules will result in those votes not counting. 'SoTM' *Unlike CoTM, you can vote for ships involving your character. *If a user was involved in a ship last month, they will have a lower chance of winning. **Squads are excluded from this rule as they have various users that are apart of it. **We are more leniat with this rule, as sotm is much lesser then character of the month, y'know? People care more about having their quality characters winning than their cute ships. *There is NO rule about destiny. *A ship can win once. *If the ship is made up of a character that breaks a wiki rule, it will automatically be disqualified. *Poly, Bro, and Group/Squad Ships are fine. 'How to Vote' *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs and Ships you vote for. You could vote for every single oc and ship on the wikia in one comment! *While not required, feel free to give little details about the OC and why you like them! *''Please LINK the character(s)'' *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each individual OC of that user, theoretically. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit us up on Discord! Discord (or Pinterest) voting tends to stay open three days after wiki voting closes, so its a good option if your late. 'Things to Remember' *Don't feel pressured to vote for certain characters or ship! If you don't think a character or ship is amazing, even though everyone else does, don't vote for them! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoretically, if EVERYONE votes for one character, but let's say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chance of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will automatically be disqualified. 'In case of a tie' *Both OCs or ships will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs